


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re in a project together at school so we exchanged numbers but you accidentally butt dialed me and I found out that you kinda sorta like me a little bit au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adjective Incident

_"Do you have a-"_

_"No."_

_"Wanna be mine?"_

 

***

 

"Hey, Jude? Jude? _Jude!_ "

 

Jude Jacobs--soon to be Adams-Foster--blinked out of his dazed stupor. Lena took a sip from her tea-filled mug, steam rising to surround her nose, before she lowered the cup and cocked an eyebrow at the boy. Jude's brown eyes flicked to his oldest brother, but Brandon was nodding his head to the music that was practically erupting from the earbuds of his headphones. The boy finally looked at Stef, his eyes begging for help, as he took a sip of water from his glass. The woman must have been hungry this evening, for upon arriving home she had changed out of her uniform so quickly that she was wearing mismatched pajamas. Stef twirled spaghetti onto her fork.

 

"Love, Mama's called you about three times."

 

Jude almost shrunk into his chair. How could he have been so rude? He was going to ruin his chances of adoption, just like he always did.

 

"Sorry.", the boy almost whispered.

 

Lena's eyes softened and Stef ordered Brandon to remove his earphones ("You're going to burst your eardrums!").

 

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

 

Jude's cheeks flushed pink, causing his almost moms and a now focused Brandon's eyebrows to raise. The young boy quickly looked down at his plate, twirling his fork mindlessly. The reason he was so out of it, was because he was anything _but_ okay. Jude had always liked the interesting boy that sat diagonal from him in science class. He was nice enough and pretty smart. Yet, Jude had been very surprised when Connor Stevens asked him to be his partner. No, actually Connor hadn't even gotten a chance to say the word partner; Jude had answered him so quickly.

 

The thought made his pink cheeks darken, which in turn caused his family to glance among themselves.

 

The thing was: Jude wasn't gay. At least, he had thought a few girls were pretty before, but never any boys. It was just...those words...

 

_"Do you wanna be mine?"_

 

And Jude couldn't help but think: _Yes, please. Take me, I'm yours.  
_

 

But what exactly did that mean? That's what Jude had been trying to figure out as their teacher asked them to return to their seats.

 

_"Alright, does everyone have a partner? Terrific. And did those with phones exchange phone numbers as instructed? Great. Now, we're going to play a game."_

 

_The students cheered and Jude was immensely grateful for the distraction...not that Connor stretching his back wasn't a distraction...wait, what?_

 

_"Don't get too excited. I'm passing out slips of paper, so everyone take out something to write with. Once you get your paper, write your partner's name at the top and under their name write one paragraph-"_

 

_The class collectively groaned, and their teacher sighed._

 

_"Write one word that describes your partner.", she continued, "Then fold it in half. When I see you've folded it, I'll come to you with a box."_

 

_She glared at her class, while straightening her shirt. "I'll be reading these out loud, so only nice things. Got it?  When you get you paper, you may begin."_

 

_With a black ink pen in one hand, Jude contemplated how he could describe Connor. Callie always said think about how you feel, then connect it to another person's experience. The boy closed his eyes and remembered the fast beating of his heart when Connor smiled, the blush he had been fighting off, the increasing nervousness and excitement and..._

 

_And then he thought of Mariana. The girl was lounging on her bed, painting Jude's nails dark blue--"Jude, this is not dark blue! The shade is 180 Indigo Night from Revlon's ColorStay collection. God, know your nail polish!"--while also telling him about her newest crush._

 

 _"God, Jude, I was blushing_ so _hard...." Check._

 

_"I was like, nervous and excited at the same time. I swear I was about to vomit. In a good way."  Check._

 

_"And when he smiled, Jude, my heart just stopped. Like, it seriously stopped beating." Well...his heart hadn't completely stopped, but close enough. Check._

 

_Alright, he had found a match. But, what word had Mariana used to describe the guy? Jude was drawing a complete blank._

 

_"He was so...."_

 

_"Jude, his hair made him so..."_

 

_"I've never met someone so..."_

 

_Aha! He had finally remembered._

 

_So, in the blink of an eye, Jude wrote the word 'cute' neatly under Connor's name, folded his paper in half, and dropped it right into the shoe box his teacher provided. Content, the boy watched silently as his teacher weaved around desks, collecting more slips of paper. It wasn't until she had finally made it back to her desk that Jude almost had a heart attack._

 

_He had just written the word cute under Connor's name._

 

_And to make matter's worse, Jude wasn't quite sure if he was freaking out at the prospect of Connor finding out that Jude thought that he was cute in front of the whole class, or just the fact that Jude found Connor cute, at all._

 

_As their teacher read off partner names and adjectives, Jude sunk lower and lower, wanting to just hide under his desk._

 

 _"Jude.", their teacher read. "Sweet._ Aww _, looks like someone has a little crush on you, Jude."_

 

 _Jude's cheeks heated._ If you had any idea, how worse mine is...

 

_His classmates cooed at him, some teasingly and others genuine. Jude was so over-whelmed by the attention and his internal nervousness, that he was completely unaware of Connor's cheeks that were dusted a light pink due to the beginning of a blush._

 

_A few more names were drawn, and his classmates once again settled down. That is, until Connor's name was drawn._

 

_"Connor.", their teacher read, and Jude wanted to just implode._

 

_"Cute. Oh my god, that's adorable.", their teacher almost squealed._

 

_Connor spun around in his seat, staring at Jude incredulously. His mouth was slightly opened in shock, his cheeks blushing red, his eyes blinking rapidly, before he awkwardly cleared his throat and spun back around to face the front of the room. Now, Jude just wanted to disappear._

 

_Daria's voice was heard above all of her classmates shouting as she called out, "Wait. Aren't Jude and Connor partners?"_

 

_And Jude really didn't understand why the floor hadn't opened up and swallowed him whole, considering he had been begging it to for so long._

 

_"I wrote it."_

 

_Oh, Taylor, you angel, you goddess._

 

_"It was just a prank on Jude.", the girl gave a light laugh. "Sorry. I guess it wan't very funny."_

 

_The teacher glared at her. "It most definitely wasn't. Anything you would like to say to Connor and Jude?"_

 

_"Right. Sorry, Jude."_

 

_Jude could only gape at the girl. Good 'ol Taylor._

 

_"And to Connor?", their teacher asked through clenched teeth._

 

_Taylor smirked. "Jude's adjective wasn't a prank, though. Connor really thinks that Jude's sweet. Isn't that just adorable?"_

 

_Connor glared holes into his best friend, and apparently Taylor could feel it because her smirk widened into a grin._

 

_Their classmates once again erupted, and the teacher sighed as the bell rang._

 

***

 

"Jude? Jude, sweetie, you're scaring us."

 

"Oh. Sorry.", Jude blinked out of his second daze.

 

Stef placed a hand on his forehead. "No temperature."

 

"Maybe you should stop interrogating him. He's probably just stressed."

 

The blonde placed her hands on her hips in true officer fashion, raising thin eyebrows at her eldest son. _"Interrogating?"_

 

"You, know. I'm an officer, so I know when something's wrong.", Brandon said in a high-pitched voice. "Not to mention, that everything's usually wrong!"

 

" _Excuse_ me, Mister-"

 

"Guys.", Lena snapped. "Not now. Can at least one conversation not be about you two, for once?"

 

Both mother and son opened their mouths to protest, but shut them upon Lena's glare.

 

"This is about Jude, and-"

 

"I'm fine, guys, really.", the boy protested.

 

"And that blush of his.", Lena muttered.

 

"I'm fine!", Jude squeaked, before clearing his throat, his cheeks heating up once more.

 

Brandon snorted, before sing-songing, "Someone's got a crush..."

 

Stef and Lena shared a look and Jude stabbed a meatball.

 

"Can we please just eat?", the boy tried, not denying it at all.

 

"Alright."

 

Lena smiled into her mug. "Let's eat."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. We'll see Mariana, Jesus, and Callie next chapter and we'll find out why they weren't at dinner. We'll also get to the butt dial next chapter. I suppose this was just a Prologue, of sorts.


	2. The (Vice) Principal of Things

"Connor! Your girlfriend's here! Well, your friend who's a girl, that is. Not really a difference, eh? Ha!"

 

Connor Stevens groaned into his pillow, wanting to lay on his bed just a few seconds longer. It wasn't that he wasn't pumped to hang out with Taylor (okay, pumped was not the right word today considering he had a bone to pick with her, because _someone_   had embarrassed him in front of the boy he sort of kind of liked...but back to the point.). He just couldn't stand the joyful look on his dad's face every time he invited her over. Taylor took it all in stride, thank god. He would never forget the time that his dad had pointedly addressed Taylor as his future daughter-in-law, which had been _mortifying_ , and Taylor had responded by pointedly saying _no_ , she was _not_ his future daughter-in-law because Connor likes his dates to have abs, which had been even _more_ mortifying.

 

Of course, his father had laughed it off and assumed Connor preferred girls who worked out as much as he did. If only.

 

"Just send her up, Dad!"

 

Connor glanced at the iPhone that rested on his bedside table, before reaching for it. Once it with in his hand he flopped back down on his bed, staring at the smiling Jude his phone displayed. He had taken the picture at school today after Jude had given him his number. Connor's face broke out into a giddy smile and he re-positioned himself so that he was laying on his stomach, his arms stretched in front of him so that he could still see Jude's smile and the white series of numbers.

 

 _Jude had given him his number._ Sure, not in a romantic way, and the teacher had required it...but _still._ _  
_

 

"Wow, Con. I knew you had it bad, but staring at his picture?", Taylor clicked her tongue, smirking. "That totally screams stalker."

 

"Shut up."

 

Connor didn't even look at her as he scooted his body slightly to the left, providing his friend with a place to lay. Taylor sat beside the boy who still had his hazel eyes locked onto the electronic picture of Jude, lightly tapping his finger on the screen every time the light emitting from the phone began to fade.

 

"You could always call him, lover boy."

 

Connor slid the phone into his back pocket, before sitting next to his friend. "You suck, Taylor."

 

"How would you know?", she snickered. "You're gay."

 

"No, I'm not.", his eyes shot to the closed door of his room, fearing his father might be eavesdropping. The first time Connor had invited   
Taylor over, his father had stood at his bedroom door, nervously. Connor had figured that his dad was battling with leaving the door open to emphasize that the 'no closed doors' rule applied to his son and Taylor because something might happen, or closing door so that something _would_ happen between his son and Taylor. He had obviously chosen the second one.

 

"Still in denial, huh?"

 

Taylor only grinned at her best friend's glare. "Fine, fine. So, you're not into guys. You're just into Jude."

 

Connor released a breath once he heard his father's footsteps stomp back down the hall. He _knew_ his dad had been behind the door. Taylor almost cackled at the boy's father's angry footsteps, and Connor's glare softened at her laughter. She might be a jerk, but she was his jerk.

 

"Taylor, you already know that I'm gay. You couldn't just play along until he left?"

 

"Why? So that we can continue filling up your delusional father's head with lies?"

 

"Yes."

 

Taylor rolled her chestnut eyes, and Connor ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"And he's not delusional. In denial, sure, but he only wants what's best for me."

 

"Is being straight what's best for you?"

 

"Yes, Taylor! Being straight...being _normal_ , is definitely what's best for me!"

 

There was a pregnant pause as Connor internally begged his headache to go away.

 

"You're right, Connor."

 

Connor's eyes flew to meet Taylor's--because never in their long friendship had she ever admitted to him being _right_ about something--only to see the sadness in them.

 

"But that wan't my question. Is pretending to be something you're not, what's best for you?"

 

A pause. And then-

 

"That was a real jerk move in class today."

 

Another pause. And then-

 

"So, we're just changing the subject, now?"

 

Silence.

 

"Fine."

 

Taylor crossed her arms with eyes still sad, but her smirk returning. "I just wanted to let Jude know that you thought he was sweet."

 

"In front of the entire class?"

 

"Well, you're the one who wrote it."

 

"It...was a lapse of judgement."

 

"Obviously.", she snorted. "And so was Jude's."

 

Taylor could practically hear the gears spinning within her best friend's head as Connor stared at her. 

 

"He...Jude's adjective....you mean, you didn't write it?"

 

"Nope."

 

"He wrote it."

 

"Yep."

 

"Jude wrote the word cute."

 

"Yes, Connor."

 

"Jude thinks that I'm cute."

 

"Oh my god. I already said-"

 

"The guy I like thinks that I'm  _cute._ "

 

And before he could celebrate both Connor and Taylor realized what he had accidentally blurted.

 

"You just said that you like him."

 

"Taylor-"

 

"Yes! After months, you've finally admitted to it!"

 

"Shut up."

 

Connor looked away from her, his cheeks burning. Taylor poked at him.

 

"Oh, come on. None of that. There's no denying it, now. You practically  _said_ it. Connor. Connor. Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor, Con-"

 

"Alright, fine!"

 

Taylor grinned at him slyly. "Say it."

 

"What?"

 

"Say it again."

 

" _What?_ No! I already admitted it!"

 

"Say it again, and I'll shut up.", she batted her eyelashes, innocently. 

 

The boy groaned. "You'll actually drop this? You mean it?"

 

"Girls Scouts honor, Con."

 

"You're not even _in_ Girl-"

 

"Say it!"

 

"I like him! Happy, now?"

 

"Who do you like?"

 

Connor's blush deepened, and began to crawl up his ears.

 

"I like Jude."

 

"How much do you like him?"

 

"Taylor-"

 

"I'm waiting."

 

"A little."

 

"Oh, _please._ "

 

"Fine! A lot!"

 

"A lot what?", Taylor furrowed her eyebrows in a parody of confusion. 

 

"Oh my God! _Fine_ , Taylor you win! I completely admit it, alright? I _like_ Jude _a lot._ I'm _crushing_ on him! I think he has these _adorable_ big, brown eyes and the _cutest_ laugh and you know _what_ Taylor? I actually got to talk to him in class today and he's _sweet._  Yep, he's sweet like _candy_ and all day I had to keep myself from just _walking_ up to him, pinning him to his _stupid_ locker and _kissing_ him just to see if he _tasted_ like candy too! _Satisfied?_ "

 

Connor's breath began to even out as he glared at the girl, who in return smirked at him.

 

"See, Con? That wasn't so hard."

 

"You", the boy said, slumping back onto the bed, "are _despicable._ "

 

"I'm afraid flattery will get you nowhere, babe."

 

"Pet names already, kids?", Adam Stevens chuckled, as he opened up his son's door. "I didn't know it was so serious."

 

Connor and Taylor blinked at him. Recognizing that her best friend must have been paralyzed in fear and shock, Taylor smiled at Connor's dad.

 

"Is that all you heard?", she faked a laugh. "Me calling him babe?"

 

"That's all. Why? Nothing sexual happened in here, right?"

 

And even Taylor didn't have the heart to crush the hopeful look that Adam Stevens was trying to hide.

 

"That's a bit personal, Mr. Stevens.", she scoffed, before saucily winking at her friend. "Could you close the door on your way out, please?"

 

The man's face brightened. "Of course!"

 

Once the door was firmly shut and the footsteps had ceased, Taylor placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

 

"He...he didn't hear?"

 

"No. But, Connor, even if he _did-_ "

 

"No."

 

"Connor you can't keep hiding yourself from your dad."

 

"I have to."

 

"What about Jude?"

 

"What about him?"

 

"You know he wouldn't want to lie to your dad. What if you two started dating? What then?"

 

"Whoa! No one is dating anyone! I could never-my dad would _kill_ me."

 

"What if you guys were, though, Con. What then?"

 

Connor released a breath. "I'd...who cares, Taylor? It's never going to happen. Jude's not into me. End of discussion."

 

"Fine."

 

"Thanks for stressing me out, by the way."

 

"What can I say? It's what I'm here for."

 

"Obviously."

 

Taylor stretched her arms above her head, releasing a yawn. "What time is it, anyway? I need to call my dad."

 

"Don't you have a phone?"

 

"Don't _you?_ "

 

Connor rolled his eyes, which had now turned green, before pulling out his phone and-

 

 _"Taylor."_ , Connor whispered, mortified, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

Taylor scooted closer to her friend and leaned in so that she could look at his screen. Her mouth fell open.

 

"Connor, _oh my god._ ", she whispered back.

 

"What should I do?"

 

"Uh...hang up?"

 

"Okay. Wait, but what if he knows? I can't just hang up if he knows!"

 

"Shh!", Taylor hissed. "Just ask him at school, tomorrow."

 

"I can't!", the boy whispered. "At least I can't ask him to his face!"

 

"Then, looks like there's only one option.", she said, her eyes flicking to the phone.

 

"Taylor, no!" _  
_

 

"Um, Jude?", the girl called into the phone.

 

Connor clenched his eyes shut, but when there was only a scuffling sound through the phone in response, opened them once more. Taylor glared at him, and the boy knew the only reason she wasn't yelling at him was because the phone was on speaker. _Say something_ , she mouthed.

 

"Uh...hey, Jude?", he called.

 

"Hello, Connor. How are you?"

 

Taylor broke out into laughter and Connor lightly kicked her as his face broke into a nervous smile, only slightly relived.

 

"I'm good Mrs. Adams-Foster, but, uh-"

 

"You can call me, Lena. Just this once."

 

"Right, but um, Lena?"

 

A chuckle escaped through the phone. "Yes?"

 

"Did...um, did you hear Taylor and I talking?"

 

Taylor's smile dropped in an instant as she waited for a response.

 

"Yes...", their vice principal's voice spoke, cautiously.

 

"Oh. O-okay, right. Uh...how much?"

 

"I don't understand the question, dear."

 

"How much of...uh, our conversation did you hear?"

 

"Um, I'd say right about when Taylor said, 'Yes! After months, you've finally admitted to it'."

 

"Hello, Mrs. Adams-Foster.", the girl said shyly, waving her hand as if their vice principal could see it.

 

"Hello, dear. Studying hard for that math benchmark coming up, I hope!"

 

"Of course!", Taylor responded much to happily and Lena's laughter poured from the phone's speaker.

 

"Mrs. Adams...I-I mean Lena?"

 

"Yes?"

 

Connor shut his eyes. "Um...did Jude...I mean...just please tell me Jude didn't hear all of that."

 

There was a frighteningly long pause.

 

"Lena? Hello? Hello, are you still-"

 

"No. Jude didn't hear any of it."

 

"Oh, thank god.", Taylor gasped, flopping onto the bed.

 

"Please don't tell him, okay?"

 

"Connor..."

 

"I promise, when I have the guts I'll tell him! I just...I can't stand getting rejected by him after we just started becoming friends."

 

"Connor, it's not my or anyone else's business to reveal anything about your sexual preferences or orientation. It wouldn't be right."

 

"Thank you.", Connor almost whispered, slumping next to his friend.

 

"But, Connor. You...you don't know that Jude will reject you."

 

The boy scoffed. "Why wouldn't he?"

 

There was a definite pause that just bordered on the line of suspicion, but Lena finally hummed through the phone.

 

"You'd be very surprised. Have a great day at school tomorrow, kids."

 

With a beep, the call ended.

 

"Can we please nap, now?", Connor moaned, hiding his face in a pillow and dropping his _stupid_ phone somewhere on the ground.

 

Taylor smiled gently at her friend. "Of course, Con."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. Don't hate me. You're not going to see Mariana, Jesus, and Callie, until the *next* chapter. Oh, and I guess I might as well tell you: Jude *totally* heard all of that. But, how he did, will be kept secret until the next chapter, because you'll love it. (I hope.)


	3. Lying to Those You Love and Lying About Who You Love

When Lena Adams-Foster hung up her foster son's phone, all eyes turned to said foster son. He sat at the end of the dining room table, his brown eyes boring holes into his pasta.

 

"Jude, honey?", Lena called, and Jude blinked at his plate.

 

"Jude, if it freaked you out, it's okay. Stef and Lena won't be offended or whatever.", Callie said, brushing her brother's hair with her fingers.

 

"Why did you even ask Mom to answer? He was calling _your_ name. And couldn't you just have hung-", Jesus stopped abruptly at Mariana's fierce glare.

 

Silence.

 

Stef clasped her hands together, before resting her chin on them. "Your sister's right, love. Connor's feeling for you may seem a bit strange. If you're confused-"

 

"I don't care."

 

The dining room went silent, and Jude began to function once more. The boy grasped his fork tightly, and spun the utensil absentmindedly around his half-finished dinner plate. He took a deep breath and spoke, his eyes still fixated on his pasta.

 

"I don't care that he likes me."

 

Again, the dining room went silent.

 

"You're serious?",  Jesus snorted and Mariana hit him.

 

"But, Jude. When you heard Connor start talking about making out with you, you turned red and practically _swooned._ ", Brandon said, ignoring his mother's glare.

 

Cue Jude's blush.  _Yeah, but that was before I heard him talking about his dad. I can't...I wouldn't forgive myself if-_

 

"How was the party, you three?", Lena said with a tone that said there would be no continuation of the previous conversation.

 

"What party?"

 

Mariana and Jesus had said it simultaneously, causing their family to laugh and Jude to crack a smile. As the twins crafted excuses and presented them before the family, Callie nudged her brother before walking out of the kitchen, unnoticed. Jude's hands lightly shook as he silently sat down his fork and followed suit.

 

***

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Jude?"

 

"Tell you what?"

 

Callie's brown eyes narrowed in offense, and Jude has the decency to look back at her in guilt.

 

"Callie, I don't even know if I'm... _like that._ "

 

"So, what?", she snapped. "Jude, that means you're at least questioning your sexuality! That means, by _definition_ , that you're a part of the LGBTQ plus community!"

 

Jude gave one of his little huffs that always made his sister's tone soften. "Who cares, Cal?"

 

"I do!", she said passionately. "I'm your sister, Jude. I care about anything and everything that you're going through."

 

It was only at this comment that Jude realized his big sister was not only offended; she was _hurt._ Jude had hurt Callie, no matter how unintentional. 

 

"I'm sorry.", the boy said, blinking his big, brown eyes at her. "But I honestly would have come to you for help if it had been too much for me to handle."

 

"Yeah, I know.", she sighed, her shoulders slumping in relief. "I love you. Okay?"

 

"I love you, too."

***

"So, what do you think that was all about?"

 

Lena sighed, fluffing her pillow. "I think Mariana dragged poor Callie to that awful party for backup."

 

"Honey-"

 

"But Mariana only went to keep an eye on Jesus. Honestly, I don't know what's been up with him lately. I mean-"

 

"Lena-"

 

"Do you think he's been taking his medication? I know he hates it, but he really needs to take a break from his wrestling before-"

 

" _Lena_.", Stef firmly called for her wife's attention. "I was actually referring to Jude's phone call."

 

"Hmm." Lena pulled the comforter over her lap, before sitting her novel on the nightstand. "I think...that Connor is a really sweet boy who feels very strongly for Jude."

 

"Love, I completely agree, but that's still not what I'm referring to. Or rather, _who_ I'm referring to."

 

"Ah." Lena smiled sadly down at the heavy blanket. "Jude."

 

"Mhm."

 

"Well, in that case, I think that _Jude_ is a really sweet boy who feels very strongly for _Connor_."

 

"Yes, but in what way?", Stef asked, sitting up. "One minute he's smiling happily because Connor's calling him on the phone, and the next he's begging you to lie to the kid."

 

"He didn't _beg_ me to lie. Jude hates lying."

 

"Exactly. So why would he ask you to answer when Connor called for him? Why would he shake his head 'no', when Connor asked you if Jude had heard?"

 

"He was _afraid_ , Stef."

 

"Afraid of what?"

 

"I don't know!"

 

Silence.

 

Lena snatched up her book, and nuzzled back into her pillow. "All I know is that during the call Jude had hearts in his eyes, and towards the end he had _fear_ in his eyes."

 

"We're going to get to the bottom of this."

 

"Of course. Nothing and nobody scares our son on my watch."

 

***

 

"You really don't care?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do you really not care that your crush is totally into you?"

 

Jude's cheeks heated up as he gaped at the grinning girl.

 

"It's alright, you don't have to answer. I already know you didn't mean it."

 

"I...I, um-"

 

"No need to make up an excuse, Judicorn. You've got it bad, I can see it in your eyes. Or, according to Connor, I can see it in your adorable big, brown eyes."

 

" _Mariana!_ "

 

"What?", she laughed, swiping up his favorite shade of nail polish.  "Now, stop babbling and blushing. Come sit down so that I can paint your nails, while you tell me why Mama was the one to answer Connor instead of you."

 

"I wish I had a sister like you, sometimes. Jesus is so lucky."

 

Mariana practically shrunk into herself, her smile dropping from her face, and Jude recognized his mistake at once.

 

"DNA doesn't make a family, you know. Love does."

 

"I know!"

 

"I'm almost your sister, too."

 

"I didn't mean-"

 

"It's no big deal, Judicorn."

 

But Jude knew that the smile he was being given was not as bright as Mariana's usual grin. He had hurt her. He had hurt two people in one day, had lied to someone he cared about, and had asked someone he cared about to lie for him. He really didn't deserve-

 

"You deserve to get adopted, Jude."

 

"I didn't-"

 

"Never think something like that again, okay? Every foster kid deserves a home and a family, and every kid in general makes mistakes sometimes. It's no big deal."

 

And now Mariana's smile was genuine.

 

"I'm still sorry, though."

 

"I know you are. But it's really fine. Now, let me paint your nails!"

 

Jude shook his head in the negative. "I can't. It's almost time for bed, so I'd be way too sleepy to wipe them off."

 

"Then don't wipe them off."

 

"I won't have time to wipe them off in the morning-"

 

"Then,  _don't wipe them off_."

 

Suddenly the weight of what the girl was saying struck the boy like lightening. Actually wear his nail polish to school? He did feel nice wearing it, and it's not like he cared what anyone else thought about him except the Fosters...well, not _just_ the Fosters. 

 

_Connor._

 

What would Connor think of his bright blue nails? Would he still feel the same way about Jude? Probably not. Jude's stomach turned at the thought of Connor no longer liking him, but it was for the best. Connor couldn't like Jude...so Jude would do whatever it took to push the boy he liked away.

 

"Okay."

 

Mariana patted the empty spot on her bed, and Jude complied, displaying his hands for her.

 

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you with the teasing. I should have let you tell me in your own time. Want to start over?"

 

Right, starting over was a good idea. The beginning; way before he had fallen for Connor Stevens. Jude nodded his head at the girl, and she smiled down at his hands.

 

"So, anything new and exciting in your world? Make any new friends?"

 

"Well...there is this one boy."

 

Mariana bit her bottom lip. "Oh?"

 

"His name's Connor and we have math class together."  _And science...and_ chemistry _....focus, Jude, focus._

 

"What's he like?", she asked, applying the polish to his middle nail.

 

"I don't know.", Jude gave a sad smile.

 

"He's...pretty cool."

 


	4. (All Kinds of) Love Hurts

"How's it going, Mrs. Stevens?"

 

Jude blushed up to his ears, as he elbowed the laughing girl.

 

"Taylor! I told you to quit calling me that!"

 

"Whatever.", she said, slinging her arm over the boy's shoulders. "It's not like you don't enjoy hearing me say it."

 

"Right. About that, I, uh-"

 

"You heard."

 

"What?"

 

Taylor blinked brown eyes at the boy, removing her arm. "You heard the phone call."

 

"How did you-"

 

"Please. The vice principal answering your phone, Jude?", Taylor snorted. "I don't know her as well as you do, but snooping doesn't seem like her kind of thing."

 

"You're right-"

 

"Of course, I am. Now, when are you going to tell Connor-"

 

"I'm not. And _quit cutting me off!_ "

 

The girl's smile flew from her face, and she put a hand on her hip. Jude groaned, acknowledging that she was going from happy and sarcastic to angry and sassy.

 

"What do you _mean_   you're not?"

 

"I'm not telling him that I heard the call, Taylor.", Jude sighed. "Honestly, why did you think I asked m-mama to lie in the first place?"

 

"Jude.", Taylor's glare softened. "You just called her mama."

 

"I...I just really want them to adopt me. And I think maybe if I _show_ them that I want to be adopted, then...then maybe..."

 

"That's great, Jude.", she said, her glare returning. "But you're trying to distract me."

 

"I actually _wasn't_ -"

 

"That's not the point!"

 

"I told you to stop cutting me off!"

 

"Then quit beating around the bush!"

 

"Uh, guys?"

 

Taylor and Jude blinked brown eyes at Connor. The plaid-shirted boy tilted his head in confusion at the the two. His friends screaming at each other in the middle of the hallway was nothing new to Connor. In fact, due to both's high level of sassiness, it was almost a common day occurrence. But the bell had already rung, signalling they had about five minute to get to class.

 

"Don't you think we should be heading to science?"

 

Taylor shoved Jude forward, but before the boy could snap at her, she smiled at Connor. "Why don't you two go on without me?"

 

"Ya sure?"

 

"Oh, absolutely.", Taylor beamed, as Jude clenched the books in his hands. "I'll catch up with you guys, later."

 

"Taylor-"

 

"It's just that Jude _really_   wants some alone time with you."

 

" _Taylor!_ "

 

Taylor gave an evil cackle, skipping towards the water fountain, not giving two shits if she was late to class. Connor blinked at the boy's red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. So, rather than mess with Connor, Taylor was messing with Jude? Could that mean Jude...might actually...like-

 

"We should really get going."

 

Connor blinked from his stupor, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "You know..."

 

Jude looked up at the boy, his blush finally beginning to fade.

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I like being alone with you, too." 

 

And with that, Connor swiped up both the science textbook and the science workbook from Jude's hands, before placing them on top of his own stack. As Connor began walking, Jude's jaw fell open. _Connor was carrying his books to class._

 

"Hey, Jude.",  Connor turned around, and began walking backwards. "You coming?"

 

"I, uh...C-Connor! Watch-!"

 

Connor's back rammed into the nearby lockers, all of the books spilling from his arms. 

 

"Out.", Jude finished meekly.

 

Connor kicked at the row of bottom lockers in frustration, which resulted in him clutching his foot in pain. The boy than began to pout, gracing a now laughing Jude with a scarily adorable puppy dog face.

 

"You absolute dork.", Jude sighed with so much fondness, that Connor's cheeks flushed.

 

 _Great. This is just fan-freaking-tastic. Now, how in the world am I supposed to_ not  _fall for him?_

 

***

 

"Mr. Stevens?"

 

"Good morning, Mrs. Adams-Foster."

 

"Please.", the vice principal smiled. "I tell you all the time. It's Lena."

 

"Lena, then."

 

"Have a seat, Mr.Stevens.", she said, crossing her arms. "What brings you to my office so early in the day?"

 

"It's...about Jude, actually."

 

"Jude? _My_ Jude?"

 

And suddenly Lena had gone from the lady in charge to Mama Bear.

 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

 

Adam Stevens' eyes flick away from her piercing stare.

 

**

 

"What's up?"

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"Ouch."

 

"No, seriously.", Callie raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I have free right now, which means you should be in class. Why are you here?"

 

"I walked out."

 

Callie snorted. "Moms are going to kill you."

 

Mariana pouted. "You don't think I know that? Mama's the vice principal."

 

"So, why'd you do it?"

 

"Our Chemistry teacher was trying to convince the class that homosexuality wasn't real or at least only due to imbalanced chemicals or something stupid, like that."

 

Callie bristled. "What's...what's that have to do with you?"

 

"Are you serious?"

 

Silence.

 

"Okay, this may come as a surprise to you, Cal, but Jude is my little brother, too."

 

Callie grasped the girl's forearm roughly, pulling her close, her fingers almost breaking skin. "You didn't tell anybody about Jude, did you?"

 

" _Ow._ No, why would I? Ow! Callie, let _go_ of me!"

 

"You better not, do you understand me? If people found out, Jude could get really hurt or-"

 

"Callie! Callie, you're hurting _me!_ Ouch! _Callie!_ Callie!"

 

Callie released the girl's arm, her eyes filling with regret. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

 

"You, know.", Mariana said examining her slightly bruised skin. "Sisters fight sometimes, but not like this."

 

"Mariana, I'm so sorry. I'm just...I guess, I'm just not used to having a sister, yet."

 

Silence.

 

"Well, get used to it, then."

 

"Mariana, I'm so-"

 

"Because I'm not going anywhere."

 

Mariana graced the girl with a smile, before staring off towards the bathrooms.


	5. Um...Anybody Home?

Sorry to disappoint, folks. This isn't a new chapter. I was just wondering if anybody was still reading this. I'll just put put it on hiatus, I guess.


	6. Bullies-Old & New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Crap. Holy effing crap. I had no idea so many people were actually reading this terrible story. I'm so sorry! Alright, no more hiatus, guys. If I had know people were actually reading this, then I never would have stopped. So, I present you with chapter 6. Enjoy!

"It was not!"

 

"It  _was_! Swear! It was a 55 lb White Sea Bass. My dad weighed it. It was  _crazy_ big. You fish?"

 

"I've never even been on a boat."

 

"How do you grow up on a beach and never get on a boat? You have to come the next time my dad takes me out."

 

"Really?"

 

It was so easy to talk to Connor. Jude was usually so reserved, but Connor's warm smile and bright eyes just made the boy want to talk his heart out.

 

  
"Oh, hold on. I forgot my book."

 

  
Jude snorted, and without thinking giggled, "You dork."

 

  
Connor's cheeks flooded with color, his heart swelling. Was Jude flirting with him? Jude was _totally_  flirting with him. The boy smiled shyly, before ducking back into their classroom.

 

 _Oh my God. Did I seriously just_ giggle _?_  Jude groaned. _I've got it bad. This is_ so _not good_.

 

  
Suddenly, Jude's hand was roughly snatched and he found himself looking into the amused eyes of Bryce Conway, a baseball teammate of Connor's.

 

"Nice nails. You wearing a bra, too?"

 

In other words the school bully. This was also not good.

 

"Why don't you just grow up?"

 

  
Bryce leaned forward menacingly, so that Jude could practically smell his morning breath.

 

"What'd you say?", the boy growled out, his so-called question sounding more like a threat.

 

Jude gulped, before leaning his head to the side and catching eyes with a startled-looking Connor. Of course, his friend wasn't going to save the day like some knight in shining armor. Now, Connor probably thought of Jude as a weird, nail-polish wearing, freak. Jude's heart clenched at the thought, but he blinked back his tears. This was for the best, after all. It's not like Jude would have ever actually allowed them to form a relationship. He would never have forced Connor to confront his dad, just because-

 

"I said grow up. _Dummy._ "

 

And suddenly Jude was being slammed against lockers, and Connor was stopping himself from running over, and a teacher was breaking up the chaos, and and and-

 

And Jude didn't even attempt to mask the betrayal that flashed in his eyes upon looking at Connor, before flicking his eyes away and walking down the hall.

 

***

 

"I'm not sure I quite understand, Mr. Stevens."

 

"What's not to understand?", Adam chuckled. "You are to schedule a meeting that is to be held tomorrow."

 

"I don't-"

 

"Right after the boys have had lunch would be best."

 

"They have a math benchmark tomorrow.", Lena's eye twitched. "Right after lunch."

 

Adam shrugged, beginning to stand from his place in front of her desk. "If there is no meeting tomorrow, I'm pulling Connor out of Anchor Beach."

 

"With only two weeks left? He'll have to repeat the grade!"

 

Again, Adam shrugged and Lena stood to her feet.

 

"You do realize that you are absolutely insane."

 

"Now that is no way to address a concerned parent, Lena.", Adam hissed. "Should I be having this conversation with your supervisor, instead?"

 

"Well, as of five minutes ago, I'm on lunch.", Lena said, lifting her purse from the wooden desk and sliding it onto her shoulder. 

 

"So, as of _five minutes ago_ , I am no longer addressing a concerned parent.", she smiled mockingly, opening her office door.  

 

"I'm addressing my son's best friend's father. And there's no protocol that needs to be followed for that.", she continued, gesturing for the man to leave.

 

"So, let's grab a coffee, Mr. Stevens, and discuss just exactly what I think about your threat to destroy my son's first friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, leave a comment? Actually, this whole hiatus could have been avoided if new readers actually commented. (If you commented already, you don't have to comment again. But if you're new, show a little love!)


	7. Polishing Up on What's Right

Jude almost ignored the knock that resounded from the bathroom door, before Lena called out to him.

 

 

"May I?"

 

  
The boy briefly glanced at her then returned to furiously scrubbing the nail polish from his fingers with a rag.

 

 

"You know.", Lena sighed, squatting down on a stool. "Just a little dab will do the trick."

 

 

She pulled the cloth from Jude's hands--after gaining his permission to do so--and began removing his nail polish with a cotton ball, instead. It was silent for a second or two, save for the sound of scrubbing. Lena sighed, her eyes on her foster son's hands.

 

 

"When Stef and I are at home", Lena flicked her eyes up to meet Jude's, "We hold hands and kiss."

 

 

Jude furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

 

 

"Well, we used to do it a lot more often, but we've just been really busy lately."

 

 

"What does being busy have to do with holding hands?"

 

 

"Okay, we're getting a little off track, here.", Lena said a bit quickly.

 

 

"My, my point is sometimes when we're...in a new neighborhood, or we're walking home late to our car, we won't hold hands."

 

 

Jude's eyebrows furrowed further. "Why?"

 

  
"Some people out there..." Lena paused, trying to find a way to explain the concept to Jude without frightening him.

 

 

"...are afraid of what's different." She paused once more, before deciding that her foster son needed a more blunt explanation in order for him to understand.

 

 

"And, sometimes they want to hurt people like Stef and me."

 

 

Apprehension flickered across Jude's face.

 

 

"So, every time we're out and I want to hold Stef's hand, but I decide not to?", Lena nods her head.

 

 

"I get mad. Mad at the people who want to hurt us, but myself, too."

 

 

The woman shifted her head towards Jude in emphasis. "For not standing up to them."

 

 

And suddenly Jude understood.

 

 

"Cause, the thing is", Lena continued, "If you're taught to hide what makes you different, you end up feeling a lot of shame about who you are."

 

 

Jude looking down at his hands, as his foster mother said exactly what he'd been missing this whole time.

 

 

"And that's not okay."

 

 

Jude blinked back tears. He hadn't just been trying to push Connor's affections away.

 

 

"There is nothing wrong with you for wearing nail polish."

 

 

Jude's blinking sped up and a tear ran down his cheek.

 

 

"Just like there's nothing wrong with me for holding Stef's hand."

 

 

His tears continued to fall, but Jude already knew he had been hiding his feelings for Connor due to fear. It was only now, due to Lena's speech, that he realized-

 

 

"What's wrong is the people out there who make us feel unsafe.", Lena concluded, using her thumbs to sweep away the boy's tears.

 

 

Jude looked down at his hands, releasing a heavy sigh. This whole time, he had been doing everything within his power to keep himself from falling for Connor. To keep Connor from falling for _him_. He had been trying to stop even the slightest possibility of a romantic relationship between himself and his crush, due to fear of Connor getting hurt. Lena smiled lightly at him, and Jude knew. Jude knew that if he allowed himself to like Connor, then anyone who tried to hurt Connor because of it would be the one at fault. Should anything happen, it would not--and never would be--Jude's fault for simply liking Connor in the first place.

 

 

_"What's wrong is the people out there who make us feel unsafe."_

 

  
_"I get mad. Mad at the people who want to hurt us, but myself, too."_

 

 

Jude's hands clenched into fists.

 

 

_"For not standing up to them."_

 

 

"Adam Stevens is going _down_."

 

 

"Well, lucky for you", Lena's smile stiffened, slightly. "We have a meeting with him tomorrow."

 

 

Jude bit his bottom lip, almost shrinking back in to himself, before his foster mother hummed, "With Connor."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Connor will be joining us, as well."

 

  
Jude looked down at his hands again, and Lena reached out for him.

 

 

"Jude-"

 

 

"Mama?"

 

 

"I-Jude, you just said...yes, love?"

 

 

"Will you repaint my nails?"

 

  
"I...of course."

 

 

"Adam Stevens is still going down. Even...even if it has to be this soon."

 

  
_I'm fighting for Connor. And Connor's worth it._

 

  
And so was the proud smile adorning his foster mother's face, as she took his hands in order to lead him out of the bathroom.

 

  
They were on a search for Mariana's stash of nail polish.


	8. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah

"Is this really necessary?"

 

 

"Absolutely."

 

 

"Well, how about mature? Do you think that this is _mature_ , Adam? Because-"

 

 

"Lena.", Monte warned. "Please be respectful. Apparently this is a parent wishing to bond with his child's friend with our supervision."

 

 

"What about the involvement of _my_ child?"

 

 

"Lena, is Jude being student here distracting you from your job?", Monte snapped at her.

 

 

Lena clasped her hands, tightly, and pressed her lips together.

 

 

"Listen Jude, I'm not asking you for much.", Adam forced himself to smile at the boy as he slid the paper around so that the other could read it.

 

 

"Just sign the paper, and then you can get to the fun. It's only a day or two, right? Live a little."

 

 

Jude flicked his calculating eyes to the paper that sat on the office table, then back at the grinning man who sat on the couch in front of him.

 

 

"What if I don't want to go?"

 

 

Adams smile faltered, but stuck. "I can't fathom why you wouldn't want to go to Disney World."

 

 

"Signing a sketchy contract doesn't seem like a chance one should take just to go to an amusement park."

 

 

"It is known as", Adam growled through his teeth, "The Happiest Place on Earth."

 

 

"Do you know where I'd be happier?", Jude said lightly, as if to spare the man's feelings.

 

 

"Where would that be?", Monte asked when Adam simply clenched his fists.

 

 

"At the seventh-grade camping trip.", Jude slid the paper back towards Adam, before feigning remorse.

 

 

"Which just so happens to be this weekend. It's a pity really. But, you know.", Jude's brown eyes went straight to the boy sitting next to Adam, never breaking eye contact as he said:

 

"Connor will be there. So, that's where I want to be, thanks."

 

 

Connor's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, and Adam's cheeks flushed red in anger.

 

 

"You were trying to _bribe_ my son?", Lena cried.

 

 

"What? No, I was-"

 

 

"Attempting to bribe a _student_.", Monte corrected, unamused.

 

 

"I will not allow my son to share a tent with him!", Adam roared, standing to his feet.

 

 

"All permission forms have been submitted.", Monte hissed, "All money has been brought in."

 

 

"Absolutely. No. Refunds.", Lena stated, also standing to her feet. "And tents, I'm afraid, have already been assigned."

 

 

"You asked to share one with my son, didn't you?", he sneered down at the boy.

 

 

"No, Dad, _I_   wanted to share one with _him_.", Connor finally spoke, and when his father looked at him he began to lightly shake in fear.

 

 

"He's...he's m-my, _friend_ , Dad. And I really want to go."

 

 

"You can go.", Adam patiently let out, "If the two of you _don't_ share a tent."

 

 

"Do you promise?", Jude asked innocently.

 

 

And although the boy's large brown eyes were once again calculating, Adam could see the innocence in them and knew that this was a promise he would have to keep.

 

 

"I promise.", the man huffed.

 

 

"We won't share a tent.", Jude decided.

 

 

Lena pressed her lips together, and Connor looked at the boy, his eyes filled with hurt.

 

 

"Jude, that means reassigning tents all over again.", Monte sighed. "We would need a legitimate reason to reassign so close to the camping trip."

 

 

"Right.", Lena reluctantly agreed. "There would have to be a clear violation of the rules. Like, someone in a tent being three or more years of age then the other. Or-"

 

 

"Yeah, I know.", Jude interrupted nervously, locking eyes with Connor.

 

 

"Or like...two people sharing a tent can't...be in a romantic relationship. Right?"

 

 

"Jude...Oh, Jude that's _right_.", Lena almost whispered, tears pricking her eyes and warmth spreading through her chest for her brave, _clever_ , foster son.

 

 

"Connor.", Jude bit his bottom lip.

 

 

"No.", Adam whispered in horror.

 

 

"No _way_.", Connor whispered in disbelief.

 

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

 

" _No!_ ", Adam cried the word out this time, but Connor's response washed his own out.

 

 

"Yes.", Connor tried to say, before letting out a cross between a laugh and a sob and finally announcing: " _Yes_. I'll be your boyfriend."

 

 

"So, you're gay now?", Adam asked his son, his face once again turning an ugly shade of red. But Connor was much too happy to be anything other than truthful.

 

 

"I don't know.

 

 

"What do you _mean_ you don't-"

 

 

"All I can tell you is that", Connor smiled at Jude, who grinned back. "Dad, I love him."

 

 

Adam roughly clenched his son's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Jude's face darkened, but Lena pulled him back before he could do anything stupid.

 

 

"You don't know what love is, boy."

 

 

"You're.", Connor hissed through his discomfort. "Right."

 

 

Adam released his son in shock.

 

 

"I have no idea what love is, Dad. But I do love him. Because do you know what love is to a thirteen-year-old?"

 

 

Connor continued despite the lack of a response, his eyes closing tightly as he felt rather than thought.

 

 

"It's this crazy rush of adrenaline that I get every time he laughs. And it's the way that my heart beats like crazy when he accidentally touches me. And it's that terrible, crushing fear that grips me when he's hurt or frightened. It's the thing churning in my stomach, making me nauseous and nervous when he asks me a question with that adorable tilt of the head. It's that soft, sinking, Cloud Nine feeling that surrounds me every time he says my name. It's...it's the ugly, green monster rearing it's head every time I see him talking to some pretty girl instead of talking to me. It's the-"

 

 

"Maybe.", his father interrupted, "It's just a crush."

 

 

"Maybe.", Connor repeated in the same tone. "A crush is as close to love as a middle-schooler can get."

 

 

"Connor-"

 

 

" _Maybe_.", Connor shouted. "Puppy love is still love.  _Shocker_ , I know."

 

 

"Connor Stevens, if you don't-"

 

 

"I'm in love with him, Dad!", he cried. "I'm sorry it's a 'him', but I just want you to know that even if he was a girl, I would still be in love with him."

 

 

"Why?", Adam practically sobbed, heart-broken and defeated.

 

 

"Because he's Jude.", Connor said, as if it were that simple.

 

 

And maybe it was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Disneyland is a lot closer to where they live than Disney World.


	9. Tears of Joy or Tears to Destroy?

_"If they leave now, they should be able to get started on their benchmark."_

 

_"You're just going to let them walk down the hall by themselves?!"_

  
_"They do it every day, Adam. The fact that they're in a relationship now won't affect anything."_

 

_"The fact that they're in a relationship will affect everything!"_

 

_...will affect everything!_

 

_...affect everything!_

 

_...everything!_

 

_Everything!_

 

"Hey, Jude?"

 

  
The foster child raised an eyebrow at the boy standing next to him. Connor's face held nothing but concern as he slightly shifted his jaw.

 

 

"You stopped."

 

  
"What?"

 

  
"You stopped walking.", Connor clarified, looking down the hallway full of students and then back at Jude. "We're too late."

 

  
"Hmm."

 

  
"Are you okay?"

 

  
"What are the rules of dating?"

 

 

" _What?_ ", Connor sputtered, his cheeks heating up.

 

  
Jude looked anywhere but as his boyfriend, his cheeks also dusting a light pink.

 

  
"Like...are there things we're supposed to do?"

 

  
"I...I don't know! Why are you even-"

 

  
"Forget it.", Jude snapped, his cheeks going from pink to red as their classmates began to focus on them. "It was stupid. Let's just go-"

 

  
Suddenly Connor's hand grasped the other boy's wrist, flipping Jude around, pulling him impossibly close, and Connor kissed the shorter boy. Jude pulled back an inch or two, lightly licked his bottom lip, then kissed his boyfriend back, more forcefully. Jude's hands had somehow ended up in Connor's hair, and his tongue had somehow ended up in Connor's mouth. By the time Jude began to actually register the fact that _I'm kissing Connor! Connor's kissing me! My boyfriend and I are_  frenching, _oh my God._ , Connor was breaking the kiss. Jude allowed the other boy to let out a breathless laugh, before he responded with a needy whine and pulled Connor down into another kiss.

 

  
"Jude.", Connor whispered, before saying it again more forcefully, pulling away from the other boy. Jude blinked, coming back to himself upon hearing the gasps and laughter of the students filling the hall. His cheeks began to heat up.

 

  
"You really like making out, huh?", Connor teased loudly, before laughing at the blush spreading across the other's face as some girls nearby cooed.

 

  
" _Connor_.", Jude whined, more embarrassed by all the attention rather than the teasing. "Stop it."

 

 

Connor pecked his boyfriend's pout in response, before whispering, "The first rule of dating."

 

  
"What?", Jude murmured.

 

  
"Kissing for all to see. Kissing to show your appreciation. Just _kissing_. It's the first rule of dating."

 

  
"I see.", Jude wet his lips. "I'm feeling a little under appreciated."

 

  
"Is that so?", Connor laughed.

 

  
"Yep.", Jude insisted. "Care to show your appreciation?"

 

  
"Don't mind of I do."

 

  
"Connor Stevens!", Adam roared at the same time Lena screeched, "Jude Adams-Foster!"

 

  
Connor's father seemed to be angered at the prospect of the two boys kissing in the middle of a crowded hallway, whereas Lena seemed to be upset about the two boys quite obviously missing their math benchmark. But Connor only had eyes for Jude, who stared at his foster mom in both happiness and shock.

 

  
"Mama.", Jude said quietly. "You...my last name. You called me-"

 

  
"Jude Adams-Foster.", Lena insisted, albeit tearfully. "Your rightful, and soon-to-be last names."

 

  
Connor glared around at the children staring at his boyfriend's tears, though it only stopped a few of them. Connor brushed his thumbs across Jude's cheeks, sweeping away the tears that were falling.

 

  
"I'm so happy for you, Jude.", he whispered, pecking him lightly. "But we should probably go see about making up that benchmark, now."

 

  
"What's the second rule of dating?", Jude asked, instead.

 

  
"Being honest with each other.", Connor decided after several minutes, before looking at Jude like he was his whole world. Jude gulped and took a step back at the intense gaze, but Connor took a step forward.

 

  
"I love you, Jude Adams-Foster."

 

  
Jude sobbed right then and there, in front of tons of strangers. Not the most ideal place to cry, but hearing Connor admit to loving him followed by his new last names had simply overwhelmed him.

 

 

_"I love you, Jude Adams-Foster."_

 

  
How could there be so much _love_ in one sentence?

 

  
"You...", Connor whispered, and Jude was surprised to make out a defeated--rather than happy--face through his tears.

 

  
"You don't have to say it back, Jude."

 

  
_No!_ , Jude tried to say. _I do! I love you so much!_  But all that came out was another sob. Connor's shoulders slouched, and Jude was suddenly being dragged away by Lena.

 

  
"Let's get you home, sweetie."

 

  
"Connor!", Jude blubbered out and his boyfriend stopped chatting heatedly with his father in order to look at the boy.

 

  
"I..." _Say it, Jude!_

 

  
"I heard the call!"

 

  
"What?", Connor whispered, mortified.

 

  
"When you butt dialed me! I heard every word! I'm...", Jude let out a sob. When had this gone from happy crying to sad crying?

 

  
"I'm so sorry, Connor! I...I should have told you."

 

  
"Yeah.", Connor agreed coldly, causing Jude's heart to clench. "You really should have."

 

  
And then Lena was quickly ushering a sobbing Jude through the hallway, softly promising to drop him off at home.


End file.
